In U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,900 there is described a jamming cleat having a groove opening out of one side and extending over the whole length of the cleat, the groove having opposed internal faces which converge towards the bottom or trough of the groove and ridges on each face, the ridges on both faces being inclined to the trough of the groove upwardly from one end of the groove.
Each of the cleats described in that patent was designed to hold fast one end only of a rope, cord or cable, the other end being attached to an object separate from the cleat, such as a boat sail.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cleat in which both ends of the cord can be held fast, thus enabling the cleat to be used in the manner of a buckle on wearing apparel, although the present cleat is not limited to use on wearing apparel. One end of the cord may be removably held in the cleat and the other end relatively permanently engaged in the cleat. Alternatively, both ends of the cord may be removably held in the cleat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide means on the cleat which serves to ensure that each removable end of the cord lies permanently in a position such that engagement of the cord can be achieved with the greatest ease and certainty and with only a small manipulation of the cord end.
Hereinafter the word "cord" will be used to denote such elongate articles as cords, cables, and ropes.